dotrfandomcom-20200214-history
TIMELINE
TIMELINE NOTE: BC denotes 'Before Constitution', meaning prior to the signing of the Galactic Constitution and the official formation of the Galactic Republic. Likewise, AC denotes 'After Constitution'. Because these events are so long before the Battle of Yavin, it seemed rather silly to be using BBY as the standard dating convention. To convert a BBY date to a BC or AC date, simply subtract 25,053 from it. 200,000-100,00 BC - Humans evolve on Coruscant, and eventually form into the 13 Nations of Zhell. Millenia of internal conflict are brought to an end when the Taungs attempt to conquer the planet. Despite overwhelming odds and natural disasters, the Nations of Zhell succeed in forcing the Taungs to retreat off-world after centuries of war. The Zhell coalesce into a single planetary government, allowing the human race to advance rapidly. 100,000 BC - The Columi survey Coruscant, but dismiss it as primitive, despite the planet-spanning Galactic City. 100,000-11400 BC - Humans develop sublight space travel, and begin sending 'sleeper ships' to colonize distant planets. Over the course of millenia, human colonies are established across the Galaxy, but none are able to maintain contact with one another. Anaxses and Axum are colonized, and eventually form the Azure Imperium. 11400 BC - Philosophers and scientists from several star systems in the Galactic core gather on Tython to share mystical knowledge' the Force is discovered, and given the name Ashla. The followers of Ashla, fearing discovery by the Rakata and other similarly warlike factions, use their power to permanently conceal the planet from detection. 9947 BC - The Rakatan Infinite Empire is officially established. Coruscant is conquered, and the Rakatans make slaves of every lesser race they encounter, including Humans, Wookiees, Hutts, and Duros. 4947 BC - The Rakatan Infinite Empire reaches its peak, spanning much of the Galaxy. 1947 BC - The Gossams and Devaronians develop the unstable prototype Tumble Hyperdrive, and set up several colony worlds each. 740 BC - As a result of certain elements in Tythonian civilization turning away from Ashla (the Light Side of the Force) in favor of the more aggressive Bogan (the Dark Side), in order to increase their own stature, The Force Wars erupt on Tython, and consume the planet for ten years. 730 BC - The followers of Ashla prevail over those of Bogan, and the Jedi Order is born on Tython as a monastic sect of Force-users dedicated to the principles of peace and harmony. Jedi knowledge, rituals, and laws are codified, Light and Dark sides of the Force are defined. The Jedi Knights, a pro-active group within the Order, are given a mission to leave Tython and bring peace to the greater Galaxy. The only known successful group travels to Ossus, and establishes an Academy, around which a society of Jedi flourish for several hundred hears. The followers of Bogan, defeated, slink back into the shadows are disappear. 147 BC - The Rakatan Infinite Empire collapses, due to a number of factors. Slave revolts throughout the Empire, a plague inflicted upon the Rakatan species, and the Rakatan's loss of connection to the Force, rendering them unable to use their advanced technology, are the central causes. Humans on Coruscant and Corellia, as well as the Duros independently adapt the Rakatan Hyperdrive technology to develop hyperspace cannons, and using these begin to make contact with other human colonies and races in the Core, including the Corellians and the Duros. 147-77 BC - The Beam Tube, the predecessor to the modern blaster, is developed in the Tion Cluster. 77 BC - Xim the Despot comes into power in the Tion Cluster, unifying the Cluster's governments into an expansionist empire, and sets about conquering its neighbors. 49 BC - The Hutt-Xim Conflict begins when Xim the Despot attaks the Hutt world of Ko Vari, devastating the planet. 47 BC - The Klatooinians, Nikto, and Vodrans sign the Treaty of Vontor, indenturing themselves to serve the Hutts in perpetuity. With this new army, Kossak the Hutt is able to turn the tide against Xim the Despot. The Hutt-Xim conflict ends with Xim's capture and death. 49-0 BC - The Unification Wars begin as sovereign empires among the Core Worlds attempt to expand their territories, each believing themselves the rightful rulers of known space. 77-0 BC - The Corellian Engineering Corporation is founded. 0 BC - The Rakatan Hyperdrive is adapted by the Corellians, Duros, and Tionese, enabling relatively cheap and easy travel across the Galaxy along defined hyperspace routes. 0 BC - The Unification Wars come to an end. 0 BC - The Galactic Republic is founded in the Core Worlds, with the signing of the Galactic Constitution. The Galactic Senate, General Ministry, Supreme Court, Regional Court, and Senate Library are also established. Galactic Standard becomes the official language, and the Galactic Credit becomes the official currency. 0 BC - Kuat Drive Yards is founded. 53 AC - The Corellian Run, Corellian Trade Spine, Perlemian Trade Route, and the Koros Trunk Line are founded. Umbara and Adari join the Galactic Republic. 53 AC - The Jedi Knights are discovered on the planet Ossus by Republic scouts. 100 AC - The Jedi Knights pledge their allegiance to the Republic, and vow to defend its worlds and citizens. Category:News